Surprise Pet
by NatsumeTora
Summary: Something happened to Kagamine overnight and now he can't leave his house! What would happen if someone finds out! [Aomine x Kagamine] lot of Fluff; very cute 3
1. Wishing Upon A Star

Ch1: Wishing Upon A Star

"AK-CHOO!"

"This is why you should've worn a thicker jacket..."

"...shut up Bakagami..."

"AHO-mine"

Aomine turned to glare at Kagami as if it could burn hole through him like he had superman's laser beam eyes. Kagami just kept walking completely ignoring the bluenette's murderous glare. Originally, Kagami came because Satsuki invited him to tag along, and buy new basketball shoes with Aomine since they wear the same shoe size; killing two bird with one stone. He was hesitant at first, but he too needed new shoes, since he wrecked his other two pairs until the bottom started to peel off. By the time he got there to meet up with the pair, he only saw the bluenette waiting. They waited together bickering about who was better at basketball for a full thirty minutes until Aomine got a text from Satsuki. Aomine flipped his phone out and read the text, a frown creasing his forehead. She said couldn't go, but they should still go on ahead and buy their shoes. "Tsk, Freakin' Momoi..."

Kagami looked at the slightly taller male confused. "So...what'd she say?"

Aomine snapped his phone closed, and started walking off first. "We're gonna go now. Satsuki says she can't come."

Kagami followed suit and both walked and talked about playing basketball one-on-one until they reached the first store. It wasn't surprising that the store didn't have their shoe sizes, since both males had a huge frame, accommodated with huge feet. They continued on to other stores, but to make thing worse, none of the stores had their sizes. Aomine and Kagami both ended up at Maji Burger late at night, with hungry stomachs from walking all day.

"How do girls do this all the time?! Seriously! Women are scary."

"You know what else is scary? It's how much you can eat. How massive is your stomach anyways?" Aomine retorted, eyeing the mound of burgers Kagami just bought .

"Shut up. I'm still a healthy growing teen." Kagami muttered through his lips.

"Growing, my ass."

They settled down and ate in silence, Kagami stuffing his cheeks with burgers. The innocent red-head who seemed too busy eating, didn't see Aomine was staring at his face for a full three minutes. ' _Damn he sure can eat...like a squirrel...it's sorta cute...shit!'_ Aomine mentally slapped himself for thinking that, and went back to eating his meal. ' _But still... he's really stuffing his face like a squirrel...it's really cute...'_

After they finished eating, they slipped back onto the busy streets, night long fallen upon them. The whole day was a complete fail, both males not buying a single pair of shoes, and aimlessly walking around from store to store, to only come out empty handed. Really not Kagami's best day. Aomine offered to walk Kagami home which he rejected saying he wasn't some little girl, but Aomine insisted since he just felt like being nice that second.

"Wow. Feel like playing Mr. NiceGuy all of a sudden?"

Aomine stopped and glared at Kagami, but remembered something.

"I guess I'll just leave you here all by yourself in the middle of the night...And don't come screaming my name if you accidentally run into a bigass stray dog~"

Kagami felt a chill run down his spine at the mere mentioning of an dog. Not to mention a "bigass" dog.

"Piece of shit! Playing dirty!"

"Oh so you don't need me then?" Aomine turning around on his heels ready to leave.

"N-No! I-I mean, Ok, just...hurry up and take me home already!" Kagami turning a slight shade of pink.

 _'Pfft...He does look cute...'_

"Alright then, lets go."

The two started walking down the now-more-silent streets together in another uncomfortable silence. Kagami's eyes wondered to the night sky filled with stars, his eyes catching a shooting star. "A shooting star!" he exclaimed out loud.

"huh?" Aomine oblivious to what just happened.

"It's a shooting star! Better make a wish!" Kagamine clapped his hands together and closed his eye.

"Are you still 5 years old or somethin'?" Aomine said but got no reaction from the red-head who was too concentrated on his wish.

"..."

Aomine followed the other teen and closed his eye.

 _I wish this idiot would grow cat ears and tail...Like hell that's ever gonna happen._


	2. Ears And Tail

Ch2: Ears and Tail

Streams of light were shining through the slits on Kagami's window blinds, a ray landing softly on his eyes causing him to stir. The alarm went off and started blaring in his ears fully waking . He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light and groggily sat up. Slamming down on his alarm, he got up to his feet, and dragged his way to the bathroom. Kagami slipped on a black and maroon hair band to keep his bangs up, splashing his face with water to wash away the drowsiness. Reaching for the towel beside him, he dried off his face and looked up at the mirror to inspect himself. He found two orange striped ears on top of his head, and instinctively looked behind him. To his dismay, a long orange striped tail protruded from his lower back, swaying to and fro.

"WHAAT THE FUUUUUUU-"

* * *

After re-examining himself for 667th time, he finally concluded he had grown a tiger's ears and tail over the night. Not to mention, his canine teeth grew slightly longer and more sharp than usual, his pupils were now black slits like cat eyes, and...THEY DON"T COME OFF! No matter how much Kagami pulled on them, they wouldn't budge, more like it hurts him trying to rip them off.

"This must be some serious sick joke isn't it! T-the hell?!" Kagami still trying to peel them off.

"I have school to go to! I can't go like THIS! Why the hell does it have to be Monday!?" Still panicking, he looked up at the clock.

"Oh great I'm late. God dammit! First gotta c-calm down, breathe..." He took in wavering long deep breathes in attempt to calm himself down.

"Now, gotta call in sick for school..." He slumped down in his couch and phoned the school to call in sick.

Step by step, he reorganized his thoughts, letting his body sink into the couch. He just looked up, and stared blankly at the ceiling for the longest moments in his life.

 _When do these come off?_

 _How did this happen?_

 _What do I do now?_

Questions were running through his mind like crazy by now. Kagami rubbed the side of his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the throbbing pain in the back of his head. The biggest problem and fear he had right now was, what if someone _saw_ him? He obviously can't go to school in this state. He can't go out walking in broad daylight for sure now. But most of the grocery stores would be closed, so he would have to buy food from the convenience store, or to-go food from Maji Burger for a while.

"Everything is going to be ok. I can walk around at night, maybe even play basketball a little bit around midnight. This might not be so bad...shit no this is not ok..."

* * *

It's been a whole week since Kagami hasn't appeared to school, and Tetsu was the only successful person who got a hold on the Seirin's Ace. Aomine tried many time to ask the light blue hair man about Kagami, but he would just frown, and stay silent about the matter. When Aomine did text Kagamine a few days later on why he wasn't coming to play one-on-one with him, he got a simple text that read "can't come".

"This damn bastard!" Aomine was fustrated to the point he wanted to pull his hair out. He hasn't heard from him, and had no idea where his rival is. It was starting to get boring playing basketball alone, waiting for the red head to come by some miracle, and went back to skipping practice at school. After two painfully long weeks passed, Aomine was starting to miss the redhead, the only person he call a rival, who can stay on an equal standing with him. He missed the stupid corny jokes he makes, the way he stuffs his mouth when he eats, the way he smiles like the sun, the way he...Aomine had to mentally punch himself in the face for trailing off about the redhead.

 _Do I really swing that way?_

 _I should stop by the convenience store to buy some Mai-chan magazines..._


	3. Missing You

**So sorry I haven't been to write because I was too busy at Fanime! QwQ**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter though OqO**

* * *

Ch3: Missing You

Its been almost two weeks since Kagami's disappearance, and days weren't getting any better for Aomine. Not until Kuroko came by his school and decided to give him a little visit.

"HOLy- goddammit Tetsu, I told you ta stop that! The hell you here for?" The taller bluenette yelped at the sudden appearance of the shorter stoic male. He really lives up to his name as the "Phantom Player" Aomine thought. Without missing a beat, Kuroko said nothing, simply pulling Aomine out of his class, working their ways through the busy streets, to Maji Burger. The short phantom sat across Aomine, quietly sipping his vanilla milkshake in complete awkward silence. The atmosphere felt heavy, but Aomine spoke first nonetheless, breaking the silence.

"The fuck do you want with me. Popping out of nowhere then dragging me here." Aomine grumbled between his lips. He really didn't want to be sitting there. The place reminded his too much of the stupid Bakagami, and he hated that. He EXTREMELY hated how his mind would always meander its way to thoughts of the scarlet-haired male. It just wasn't like him. He felt so frustrated how he would unintentionally relate something small, even the tiniest things, to Kagami.

"Watch your language Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, finally setting his milkshake down.

"I actually asking you to do me a favor". He began, looking up at the taller male.

"Seirin's going to be gone for a game tomorrow. I need you to do something important for me, and-"

"Just spit it out already." Aomine was losing his patience. All he wanted to do was get out of there and go home. Maybe even stop by the convenience store and read some Mai-chan before he got home.

"I'm getting there." Kuroko's brows furrowed a bit. He hesitated a bit before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"As I was saying, I need you to leave some food and maybe groceries if you can, _every evening_ , by the big oak tree beside the basketball courts we usually play at."

"Haaa?" Aomine was genuinely confused. Why would Kuroko need to leave food by a tree every evening for? He was truly clueless to why he was being asked to do such a thing. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at those sky blue eyes, that were now focused back on the vanilla milkshake.

"Why."

Light blue eyes finally looked up to dark indigo eyes. The shorter male opened his mouth, but closed it again, drawing his attention back to sipping the rest of his milkshake.

"Oi."

Silence.

"Oi, I wanna know why."

Again with the silence.

The atmosphere was getting heavy by the seconds of complete stillness between both men.

"Screw this, I'm leaving." Aomine sat up, picking his bag, and made his way to the exit.

"Aomine-kun. Please remember to leave the things every evening, please." Kuroko repeated again, still seated in his chair.

And with that, Aomine was out the door, and into the night bustling streets. He walked down towards the neighborhood, through the quiet roads, heading for the convenience store. He decided after a whole day he was stressed, and wanted to go buy a couple of magazines before he catches the last train home.

* * *

Ten minutes into his walk, a person with a hooded burgundy jacket, and baggy sweatpants, emerged from the dark corner, walking ahead of him. He doesn't seem to notice Aomine walking behind him, but something about the man seems a little strangely familiar to him, but he brushed it off.

 _He's probably about the same age as me...and he's bout the same size as Taiga too...Damn!_

Aomine shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and shoved them in the back of his mind. But still, it bothered him how he felt a sense of nostalgia, looking at the other teen. They both entered the store and Aomine headed for the aisle of magazines picking out the latest Mai-chan magazines, and one or two NBA articles. The other male went to get a bag of chips, along with three bento boxes, before he strolled over to grab a NBA article as well.

 _So that guy like basketball and on top of that, eats alot too...so like Taiga...Shit._

Aomine was moving to the registrar shaking his head, and bumped into the other teen.

 _Smells like citrus...the same as Kagami...Fuc-_

"Ah, Sorry man."

"Oh, Sorry..." The other male muttered, pulling his hood down to further cover his face.

 _Ah...That voice sounds so familiar...Crap._


	4. Caught

Ch4: Caught

The hooded teen paid and exited first, Aomine following shortly after. His instincts are telling him that there's something with the other male- like there was something going on right under his nose, but what was it? Determined to find out what it was, he casually followed him, keeping his distance, completely forgetting about the last train ride home by now.

 _Just what hell am I doing now?! But what's so intriguing about this bastard? Why is it bothering me so much?!_

During the long fifteen minute walk back, Aomine continued to observe the teen ahead of him secretly, trying to come down with a conclusion to why the teen was such a concern to him.

 _Ok then, nothing seems out of the normal, other than how he's dressed._

 _We seem to be heading in the direction where the basketball courts..._

 _Huh?...Why does he keep trying to cover his face?_

 _Oh, he's flinching...at a dog? Is he scared of dogs?_

 _Ah, I can finally see his face a bit..._

 _H_ _is hair is so red...so are his eyes..._

 _...Wait..._

After minutes of thinking, the gears began to turn. The gears were turning, turning, turning, and stopped. Aomine finally understood everything. He finally understood what was getting on his nerves the whole time. He ran and grabbed the shoulder of the other teen, yanking him to turn around. To low and behold, Aomine found himself staring right at a pair of fiery, scarlet red eyes, wide open in shock.

"Ka-kagami?"

"A-a-aomie?!"

Both males were in shock. But the shock only lasted a second before Kagami took off, full speed, leaving Aomine in the dust.

"That fuckin' bastard! KAGAAMIIII!"

Aomine took off, running after the hooded teen.

"Come back you bastard! Why the hell are you RUNNING!"

Kagami looked back seeing the tan male catching up to him, and all that did was made him run even faster.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

Panicked, Kagami ran and ran, not bothering to know where to. All he knew was that he had to run- his instincts telling him to just run and don't look back. Every nerve in his body telling him he was totally screwed if he was ever caught. Running through the neighborhood, through parking lots, over fences, into a dark alley- with a DEAD END.

 _Oh no...no, no, no, no! Come on, there's gotta be a way outta here-_

 _SKIIIIDD_

 _BAM!_

 _CLANG!_

 _Aw shit!_

"TAAIIIGAA!"

 _Shit I am sooooo screwed_

Kagami's back hit the wall, and all he could do was slide down, and try to curl up into a ball- waiting for the worse to come.

Aomine came to a sudden halt, breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his temples. He was furious. He finally found Kagami, he knew he was alive after he disappeared for freakin' half a month! Now that he found him, he decides to run away?! After he was worried sick, waiting for him to come back? Wanting to hear every news about where the stupid teen could be? Was he ok? Was he sick? Is he hurt? No one would tell him! Aomine walked briskly down the dark alley, to the deepest of its shadows. There he found Kagami, cowering in the shadows, his hands over his head, knees buried into his chest. The sight shocked Aomine, making his forget why he was ever mad in the first place.

"Kagami."

Kagami flinched at his named being called.

"Kagami."

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something to happen- a punch, a kick, a-

"Huh?"

To his surprise, two strong arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into the bluenette's chest for an embrace.

"Kagami. Where the hell have you been? Why did you try to run away from me just now?"

Aomine hugging the red head into a tighter embrace. Kagami squirmed around in panic, but he pulled him in even tighter, rubbing his hand up and down his back, soothing the other teen. They stayed like that, taking in each other's warmth, for about ten full minutes before Aomine broke off first.

"Lets...call this a day..."

Kagami said nothing, but simply nodded.

"...and do you care to explain what the _hell_ just happened, when we get back to your place?" Aomine pleaded, looking Kagami in the eyes.

Kagami stiffened a bit, but slowly nodded again, pulling his hood down to further cover his face. He walked out of the dark alley, the tan male following suit.


	5. Here Kitty Kitty

**GOMEN!~ I've been soooo busy over the summer with school I never have the time to even sleep! T^T I hope you enjoy this chapter though~**

 **Oh! And this may be tad bit (really) late, but i don't own any of the characters. Just the plot~**

Ch5: Here Kitty Kitty~

Aomine tailed close by the crimson haired boy all the way back, making sure he doesn't run off again if he ever found the chance to. This was a bit nerve wracking for Kagami, with Aomine standing so close behind him, a bit too close for comfort, all the while his eyes boring holes in the back of his head. What should've been a 9 minute walk, felt like an eternity. When they did finally reach his house he internally sighed in relief, fishing out his keys and fumbling with them for another minute. He swung the door open shuffling out of his shoes and walked in, the bluenette following suit. Kagami head for the kitchen first, quickly placing down his bags of food on the counter top before he joined Aomine in his living room.

Aomine was already sitting on the couch, waiting for his return, so Kagami walked over and took a seat next to him, bringing his legs up and crossing them. Aomine has been staring at him non-stop ever since what just happened back in the alley. The red head kept his head lowered and to the side, staring at his wall for another 3 minutes of silence. The air felt thick and heavy, and each passing minute made it harder for him to speak up. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up still averting his eyes from the other teen's gaze.

"I-is t-there something on my f-face?" Kagami spoke up nervously.

"No."

"O-okay then..."

"..."

The awkward silence returned again after the fail attempt of Kagami trying to start up a conversation.

 _This freakin' jerk._

"Uh...Sooo...why did-"

"Kagami."

"Y-yes!?" he snapped his head up timidly.

"Why are you still wearing your hood inside?"

Kagami flinched, beads of sweat starting to drip.

 _Why does this bastard have to be so observant!_

"It's just, uh, I'm a bit chilly, that's all!...hehe..."

"Do you want me turn on the heater then? Aomine asked, narrowing his eyes down in suspicion.

 _Dammit!_

"N-n-no it's fine!"

"..."

* * *

 _This fuckin' idiot is seriously hiding something from me. He can't even make up a convincing lie for god sake! But he does look cute all flustered up like that..._

"...sigh..."

"W-what?"

 _He's acting so jumpy at everything..._

"Kagami, what the hell are you hiding?"

The other teen's body stiffens, the blood rapidly draining from his face.

 _Bingo._

"C'mon and spit it out. I'm don't got all night." the bluenette stated, tapping his foot impatiently.

Kagami finally whipped his head up, scarlet eyes clashed with cobalt ones. A moment of intense glaring from the red head, and he finally decides to speak up.

"Fine. BUT, no matter what, you can't tell ANYONE!"

"Okay, okay, cross my heart, swear to God, Buddha, lie and stick a cupcake in my eye. Okay man, just hurry up." Aomine recited sarcastically, pretending to cross his chest with his finger.

"And...promise me you won't laugh."

"Depends on what it is." he retorted.

" _Please?_ " Kagami pleaded.

Aomine bit back on his next remark, but Kagami's face was just too cute. With the puppy face and all.

"Fine...Hurry up and tell me already!" He snapped back, a slight tint of pink crawling up his cheeks.

Without further ado, Kagami slowly reached for his hood, hesitating for a second, before he ripped it off, revealing his face to the light. His eyes were tightly closed shut, waiting for the other teen's reaction...but he heard nothing?

Nervously cracking his eyes open, he looked up to Aomine timidly. To his surprise, Aomine was staring at him, eyes wide like saucers, and his mouth agape.

"Why the hell are you staring at me for!?"

This seemed to snap Aomine from his trance like state. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying hard to subside his furiously growing blush.

 _GOD SO CUTE! CUTENESS OVERLOAD! I was SOOO not ready for this! No fair!_

"Y-y-you're joking right?! Since when were you into cosplay, huh?" he tried to say.

"NO, I'm not cosplaying! And NO this isn't a joke!" The red head screamed, his face now the same shade of his crimson hair. Maybe even redder.


	6. Let Me Pet You Once

Ch6: Let Me Pet You Once

There was a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air between Kagami and Aomine. Kagami was sitting legs crossed facing Aomine, but eyes looking down. Meanwhile Aomine was staring intensely at the "tiger ears" placed on the cherry red hair, and the "tiger tail" protruding from Kagami's lower back. To be honest he found this super adorable, with Kagami's ears laying down flat, and his tail curled up on Aomine's thigh out of guilt asking for some forgiveness. It was all too cute! Even he couldn't stay mad for long if he was acting like that.

"Ok. Lemme get this straight, you woke up one day with cat ears and tail-"

"Tiger!" The red head interjected.

"...And you've been stuck here at home and Tetsu happened to walk in on you and found out."

The other teen nodded silently.

"...And he's been bringing you food every now and then...that is until he left for the game."

The other teen nodded again in silence, his head hanging lower in guilt.

"...So that was when you had to get out...at night...and buy your own food, but you happened to run into me. Leading us to our current situation."

Kagami lowered his head down and flatted down his ears, his tail tightly curled around Aomine's leg.

"Why didn't you tell me?! You could've called or text me! Not leave me hanging and suddenly up and disappear! You know how worried I was?! You were missing for like two weeks and you never told me! I thought I was gonna have to file a missing report into the police!" Aomine was trying hard to pretend he was angry like any sane person would, but Kagami's little sweet antics were making it very hard for him.

"...rry..."

"What did ya say?"

"I'm sorry, Ok?! I really am! But, I just didn't know what to do!... I was just...scared..." Kagami's face was flushed red, and he looked like he was about to cry.

 _Maybe that was too much...Ooohh shit I fucked up._

"Look it's okay now. Just...next time tell me when something like this happens ok?" Aomine said. Kagami was on the verge of tears, and the bluenette couldn't take it all in anymore. He reached out his arms and pulled the red head into his arms. Sure it was awkward for two grown guys to be hugging each other, but Aomine could care less.

"Its gonna be okay now. And I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Kagami." He nuzzled into the cherry red hair, relishing in his sweet scent. He could feel something wet fall onto his shoulder, and it made him frown.

 _Dammit I fucked up._

Kagami started crying as Aomine was repeatedly saying "it's ok, it's gonna be ok", and slipping in a few "I'm sorry", while rubbing soothe circles on his back. When Kagami calmed down, Aomine pulled him up so he was now fully sitting on his lap. His face was a mess, mixed with tears and snot running down his nose.

"Alright then, now stop crying cuz you look pathetic." He said, pulling down his sleeve to to wipe away the tear stained face.

"C'mon lets get that dirty face of yours cleaned up shall we?" Aomine stood picking Kagami up along with him and pulling the still crying teen to the bathroom.

"C'mon it's gonna be fine so stop your sniffling ok? Here blow your nose." He placed a tissue over the teen's nose, which he blew loudly into.

"Alright stop crying, or do I have to feed you maji burgers until you to stop crying?" Aomine said, wetting a small rag under the flowing faucet, and proceeding to wipe down Kagami's face.

"Good boy! I never knew you were so easy to bribe with food!" Kagami shot him a death glare, but turned his head the other way.

"...thanks..."

"Huh? Whatcha say?"

"Thanks...um...for lending me your shoulder, and sorry about your shirt..." The red hair teen said blushing.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay now. You know how cute you were crying and all? Haha just like a 5 year old."

"YOu-Damn AHO-mine!" Kagami blushed 50 more shades of red, punching Aomine in the chest a couple of times.

"Haha okay, but still you look hella...um cute though." Now it was his turn to turn a slight shade of pink.

"But seriously how did you get these?" Aomine reached his hand out and touched one of Kagami's ears.

 _Woah~ They're so soft!_

Aomine continued to rub them between his fingers, gaining a bit of a reaction from the blushing red head.

"A-Ahomine! It's sensitive up there!"

 _Oooh~_

"hmm..." The bluenette reached out and grab a hold of the swishing tail behind Kagami.

"EEEeep! Aomine stop that! It feels weird!" He tried to pull away but it felt...good...or whatever. Kagami seemed to stop resisting so much and after a while started to nudge his head into the palm of Aomine.

 _HOLy Fuck- He so CUTE! Wait is he purring?!_

Pretty much Aomine spent the next few minutes petting the large red haired teen vigorously, before stopping to check the time on his phone.

"Shit."

"What is it Aomine?" The cherry head teen looked up under his palm.

"It's late and I gotta go now." The bluenette swore he saw Kagami puff out his cheeks pouting for half a second.

"Okay then...Come back next time though?" he said, looking up with puppy eyes, and ears flat.

 _SHIiiiittt!_

"Yeah...I'll swing by tomorrow, how's that sound?" At that moment Kagami's eyes lit up, his ears shot up, and his tail was up and wagging.

 _Awww so cute!~_

"Well then Imma go now. Don't go missing me when I'm gone okay?" Aomine said teasingly.

"Ahomine." Kagami muttered with a pout.

"Back atcha Bakagami." Aomine said with a wink.

"Well goodnight then Taiga~" And he was out the door with Kagami slamming the door in his face in 0.2 seconds.

"Well this is going to be fun~" as he walked off whistling a non-existent cheery tune.


End file.
